The present invention relates to a waterproofing device for the display unit of a large-sized display equipment for providing a large number of people with visual information. FIG. 2 shows a sectional view of a conventional waterproofing devie for a display unit. Shown in FIG. 2 are a display element 1 spherical at the tip thereof and cylindrical at the other portion thereof, a seal pusher 2, a seal 3, a shade 4, a printed circuit board 5 and a socket 6. The seal 3 is pinched between the seal pusher 2 and the shade 4 so that the seal is compressed in the direction of the thickness thereof and expanded perpendicularly to the direction. The tightness of the contact of the display element 1 and the seal 3 is thus increases. The shade 4 prevents raindrops from rushing in between the display element 1 and the seal 3. The seal 3 functions so that the raindrops whose rushing motion is stopped by the shade 4 are completely prevented from entering into the display unit.
Since the display element 1 is cylindrical, the conventional waterproofing device can perform a proper waterproofing function. However, as for a display element whose cross section is angular and whose tip is thicker than the butt thereof, a high tightness of contact is not attained by the conventional waterproofing device, so that the device cannot perform a sufficient waterproofing function. This is a problem.
The present invention was made in order to solve the above-mentioned problem.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a waterproofing device for a display unit, which performs a sufficient waterproofing function and has a simple construction.